Earth and Back
by Otaku-TacoFangirl-Frenchfry
Summary: Moonstone, Amber, White and Blue Topaz are sent too Earth once they run out of space on homeworld for Kindergartens, they find this perfect place, rich soil, and perfect climate, so they invade Earth, upon finding the crystal gems, they kidnap them, and attempt to kill them, now only Steven with the assistance of Connie are left too rescue them.


The sun rose up, looming over the dark shadows of the kindergarten, four silhouettes were observing the small creatures that proceeded to live on their daily lives, they continued to mass produce the creatures on the kindergartens, there were tons of them on homeworld all producing different gems, they had run out of space on homeworld and began producing gems on Earth. The youngest of the group, a Moonstone was in one of the holes, talking with one of the gems that was made on this particular kindergarten.

There were only Citrine gems being produced on this specific kindergarten though, however on other kindergartens there are a wide variety. Moonstone talked for a bit, even though she wasn't supposed too, her short hair ruffled in the cold breeze. They were currently on the well known planet, homeworld, the world that is the birthplace of most gems, however some are made on Earth where the only other kindergarten is kept. There were no seasons as well as hardly ever on natural heat, for the sun was very far away, they all got the heat they needed from there gems, if a gem was cracked heat and energy would no longer be given to the gem, however it wouldn't matter since any gems that portray weakness or fatal flaws are crushed without another thought once sighted. many gems would be betrayed and black mailed once their gems were cracked so that another could hide it for a price, however some gems showed mercy and hid the flaw so their ally could live on without being brutally crushed.

"So..How long have you been here..?" The Moonstone gem asked, she looked at the gem on her wrist before looking back a the Citrine gem. It glanced over at her, glaring a bit. Moonstone clutched the digital clipboard in her hands, watching it turn to pixels, "Oops.." She said quietly.

"Dunno, don't care." She said simply before going back to playing with her dress. Moonstone had a grey dress that went own to her knees, she had a red bow at the very top as the collar, with a white rim and matching bow with white gray and red stripes. Her shoes were simple red and white polka dotted slippers. A yellow diamond was sewn into her dress in the corner. She had a moonstone on her chest.

"Ey! Moonstone over here!" A gem taller and obviously older than her called, she also had a clipboard, but quickly turned it to pixels, as did the rest of them, she and her sister were the leaders, so they controlled a lot of the tech. The sister in front of Moonstone, had long white hair and a white tank top, black tights, and grey boots. She had a gem just above where her boots stopped, it was identified as a White Topaz, She had a yellow diamond painted onto her boots. Her eyes were wide and innocent, yet cold and piercing, like icicles, they were beautiful, yet could seriously injure you in a second, they were threatening yet calming. Moonstones were very different, they were calming and distant, very much like the night sky. The shines in her eyes were greatly resembled as stars as her pupils were resembling black holes, all the detail seemed to remind others of what a galaxy would look like, they had seen many...well most had on homeworld, the new ones had not, there hadn't been many galaxies taken over in the past century, planets however were. Earth was by far one of their most prized planets, and they sure did put up a fight to keep it, what was one little planet compared to the millions they had conquered anyways?

Humans. Those vile creatures made homeworld sick how petty and useless their lives were, short and doomed to be nothing big, but a human could accomplish so much in that tiny life span, it amazed homeworld, it made them even more ready to conquer it. Home world's lust for domination was incredibly addictive and almost contagious, if you grew up on homeworld you were likely to become like the others, all gems were to prove their worth by conquering at least one planet alongside an army, if they were to fail their gem would be crushed.

"Moonstone!" White Topaz called her again. A smaller gem than her, although taller than Moonstone was much younger, she had a black undershirt that was sleeveless except for spaghetti straps that showed underneath her purple shirt that slumped over her shoulder. She wore a dark purple almost blue skirt and wore no shoes, only light purple stockings that went up to her knees. She also had a purple necklace with a yellow diamond hanging from the threads.

"White~!" The gem cried, a large smile grew over her face, she had a blue Topaz gemstone was on the back of her legs a few inches from where her socks ended and the upper half of her body lay. She pointed to a hole with a bright light coming out of it, revealing yet another Citrine gem, this one was bigger, and bulkier looking than the others, most were slim and fragile, no one had discovered their weapons yet for this project was new.

A orange looking gem came behind Moonstone, ruffling her hair to make it messy. She grabbed at her thick locks and glared at Amber.

"Amber! You jerk~!" She cried, Blue Topaz snickered a bit, White Topaz hit her shoulder playfully, telling her to knock it off and get back to the mission. She walked ahead of the group, checking on different subjects. They all seemed to be developing nicely, however one seemed to be missing an arm, it must have a defect.

"Ey' Amber we have a defect!" White called out into the shadowed fog, silhouettes emerged from within it, running over to the gem shaped hole with a cowering Citrine gem inside. Amber grinned a bit animal-like, showing sharp teeth. She was the reckless one obviously, always causing trouble and not caring whatsoever, she loved her role on the team, she was too smash and gems that had and defects that caused them to possibly lag behind, they rarely kept a gem with a defect, and when they did, the gem didn't last long. White Topaz stepped out of the way for Amber to do her work.

The group heard a shrill scream echo throughout the vast walls of the kindergarten, the echo faded into the deep fog, earning a few screams back, some seemed distorted, like they responded to their fellow corrupted ones pain. Moonstone flinched a bit at the distorted cries.

' _Is that...What some gems sound like..?'_ She thought, she knew better than to ask aloud as it would draw attention to some of the creatures inside, and anger the group, she knew better than to speak aloud in the deeper parts of Kindergarten, it would only bring trouble, a few cried echoed back through the fog, some were distorted, some more were more human like, she heard the summoning of weapons and clashing metal as the cry attempted to break out a fight and upset the natural calmness of the kindergarten.

The two Topaz's pinched their noses, as if in sync, White pulled out a gem destabilizer and faded into the echoing cries and deep milky white fog. No one dared to move or make a sound as the echo of electricity and gems falling too the ground, and at last the sickening crack of their gems as punishment for behaving like this, and as an example of the fate to the others who wished to act the same.

Moonstone heard the cracks and screams of horror and uttered a low sound similar to a squeal. She flinched a bit, Blue Topaz grinned, "ooh~ Are you scared~? I'ma tell White Topaz you're too scared to come back to Kindergarten~!" She teased, rushing into the fog with a bewildered and slightly annoyed Moonstone following behind her.

"Common no fair!" Moonstone called, she watched the silhouette of Blue Topaz disappear into nothingness. She looked back seeing Amber had also vanished, she felt herself getting a bit weary. She looked around too the gem shards littering the place, she gulped, she shouldn't have yelled, not this deep inside the kindergarten, who knows what kind of creatures could be housed here! All sorts of creepy-

Moonstones train of thought vanished when she felt a hand- hands on her shoulder, she looked over too a decapitated red and yellow merged hand. She let out a terrified yelp, jerking the hands off of her, they fell onto her waist, and then onto the ground, causing thick fog and dirt to rise into the air, shielding the hands from view.

' _I-Is this a defected gem?!'_ She thought, she'd seen some before in images and sometimes caught glimpses in holes, but Amber always tried her best to shield the view of it from the child. But none had..had looked like...like this! This- was this what they'd smashed countless times? They were horrifying! They were also useless, no need for them on a place like Homeworld. Moonstone let a tear drip down her cold light maroon tinted cheek. She quickly shook it off.

 _No. Don't cry, not in front of them. You can't let yourself show weakness...If you did-_

Moonstone was interrupted by a bewildered Amber, and a puff of smoke. "Moonstone! What were you thinking!?" She scolded, earning a slap across the cheek.

"Don't yell! You'll disturb the cluster-!" White Topaz said back, cut off by seeing the young curious gem. She glanced over to Moonstone. A hint of realization crossed her face. "Moonstone, did it try to hurt you?" She asked in a whisper voice. Moonstone shook her head, her messy curled locks coming out into straight strands of hair, curling around where her tear had fallen, White Topaz smiled a bit, she turned to her sister, Blue Topaz, "Can you go back to the task at hand please, we're wasting time, I'm gonna stay with Moonstone, Amber go check on the...project and make sure none of them got loose." White ordered.

"White Topaz...What- What _is_ the... _Cluster.._ " She asked in a low voice, she brought her hands to her gem, flattening her dress over it, she still could not summon her weapon, it wasn't a surprise though, she was a low ranking young gem, like the rest of her four person group, except they were only a mere 100 years to 250, Moonstone was young, but not so young that a human would think of her as a child, she was around 50, but she'd lost track of her age with all the stress and activity on homeworld that she'd been assigned too right away, she was easily hurt and when she went to regenerate into her gem it often took hours on hours, if any other gem had done that they'd have been smashed, but Moonstone was different, she had friends to back her up, along with her capabilities as a young gemling, she was young, but she was capable to be powerful, which was part of the reason she had so much work at such a young age, they'd thought that if she didn't she'd either slack off, or she wouldn't have enough things keeping her going to increase her stamina and strength, as if it wasn't already remarkable, but yet she was still low class because of her injuries piling one after the other on her records, she got her recklessness as an influence from Amber.

"Moonstone..You shouldn't even know it exists..." She said, Moonstone saw a pang of guilt in White Topaz's eyes. She frowned.

"If it's so bad..then..then why don't we-"

"Stop it? Don't contribute to it? We can't and you know that, Homeworld will smash our gems if we disobey, and that won't help anyone. The only thing we can do is hope all of those gems...hope they can get a newer, happier life here on homeworld..and are given mercy, it's the only thing we can do." White Topaz gave a weak smile.

"B-but what is homeworld exactly doing..?" Moonstone asked.

"Their..Their taking shards from dead gems who have rebelled and forcing them too fuse to become another being, one stronger and possibly able to fight alongside homeworld..it's punishment for the rebellion and they deserve it." White Topaz suddenly softened up at the words, 'They deserve it." And slumped her shoulders.

"Were the rebels..that awful?" Moonstone asked, that made White Topaz seemingly snap.

"Well duh! Their traitors!" She yelled, "They deserve the punishment and much worse for betraying us, especially that Rose quartz!" White Topaz said, standing up. "Let's just go find the others." She pulled Moonstone along, summoning her clipboard, it hovered in her hands.

Moonstone slowed down, releasing her hand from the strong grip. She thought for a moment, ' _Those traitors...they were that horrible? What did they do? I-It couldn't have been that bad to have been forced to fuse into these horrifying creatures and then served as slaves to homeworld..'_ Moonstone shuddered. If that was what this 'Earth' was like, she didn't want to go there.

She caught up with the group, she hid behind an injector, noticing the group talking, Amber was writing things down, White Topaz no longer had her clipboard, she had given it to Amber to record where their next stop was.

"We need more gems! This kindergarten is growing too slow and we need to get armies to yellow diamond before she has our heads!" White Topaz insisted, Amber stepped in, dropping the clipboard in the mud, it turned to pixels.

"I know a place, I think it's called Earth! I think it has life, but who cares! We'll exterminate the pests off the planet and take its nutrients for ourselves! It has the perfect climate and everything to use! We'll sap the stuff form the ground!" Amber cheered.

"But isn't there already a kindergarten there on this 'Earth?'" Blue Topaz asked. "Is it even running?!" She asked.

"No way! That kindergarten was over six thousand years ago if I remember correctly. There's no way the injectors stayed up and running THAT long, if there's anything left, let's take it! Yellow Diamond is sure to reward us greatly!" Amber said grinning.

The team nodded as Moonstone tripped over a rock, alerting the foursome, they glanced over to her, Moonstone spoke up, getting up off the ground.

"I-I wanna go too!" She said, she was not gonna be the fearless gemling everyone treated her as, she was gonna help invade Earth and become a high ranked gem like the others, they all nodded, Amber messed with her curls, twirling her finger in a few.

"Alright short stuff, let's get em'!" Amber said, the group headed their attention for Earth, Amber handed Moonstone a clipboard. "Keep track of that thing, wouldn't want you breaking it again." She said, grinning, and turned her attention too the task at hand.

* * *

 _ **The was a two person project! THIS WAS SO HARD TO START IDEAS SINCE WE HARDLY AGREE ON ANYTHING IN THIS! Also don't expect many chapter to come out super quick, these 2,500 word chapter take time being a duo and all, a rather lazy one at that, we just barely got this chapter up in a week since we spent most of it planning out the future chapters and how it connects to this one, hope you enjoy! And if not, feel free to review what to fix! We're completely open too ideas.**_


End file.
